


Teen Spirit

by Darkness4Light



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Boypussy Blaine, Cheerio!Klaine, M/M, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness4Light/pseuds/Darkness4Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine meets Head Cheerio Kurt at the end of his first week at McKinley and it starts something that'll change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Cheerio!Klaine. Warnings for bp!Blaine, some explicit sex and a little hurt/comfort. I also somehow forgot Finn. He just never appeared. Everyone's the same age (Originals and Blaine) and in their senior year.

Blaine grinned and gripped his satchel strap as he practically bounced along the path. The first week at his new school had gone better than he’d expected. When his father had told him that the elderly partner at the Ohio branch of the law firm his grandfather had started with some friends from law school had died and they’d be moving it was like being dropped off a tall building. He loved California, felt safe in California and the thought of leaving a place where he was accepted and popular to go to a place where he’d be a freak terrified him.  
He’d made the best of it, though, befriending a boy his age that went to McKinley when he’d been delivering pizzas and had delivered to Blaine and had come back for a chat when he was done.  
He’d also gotten into the Cheerios after Sam had given him the rundown of the groups in the school and was going to try out for glee tomorrow, plus no-one had hassled him but Sam had told him that the Cheerio uniform gave him some form of protection. No-one would mess with him.  
He walked through the doors and to his locker humming under his breath. He was just pulling his books out when he heard footsteps squeak to a halt behind him and a lilting voice speak.  
“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”  
Blaine turned, ready for his first fight then looked up and froze. The boy who’d talked and was currently looking at him like a piece of meat was gorgeous. Tall, slim but muscled and looking like he’d just stepped out of GQ and into Blaine’s daydreams. He was about to answer when someone else, a Latina he hadn’t noticed spoke in a bored voice.  
“New Cheerio meat. Like we need any more.” Her gaze barely flickered to him as she examined her nails.  
“Shut up, Satan,” The gorgeous boy snapped then focused back on Blaine. “So, what’s your name, cutie?”  
Blaine blushed and took a breath so he wouldn’t stutter and make a fool of himself. “I’m Blaine Anderson. It’s nice to meet you.”  
Glasz eyes widened and he turned to the Latina. “Wow, this one’s got manners. He could teach you a thing or two Santana.”  
She snorted. “My manners are fine.”  
“For evil incarnate.” He quipped back and she laughed.  
“I thought that’s how you liked me, Hummel.”  
“You know it.” He said and the two high-fived then looked at Blaine who’d been looking between them in wonder.  
“Oh look at him, he’s so cute. Can we keep him?” Another voice piped up and Blaine almost gaped at the blonde.  
“He’s not a toy Britt. Are you, cutie?”  
“No,” Blaine whispered, feeling his cheeks blaze under the heat of the other boy’s eyes. “What’s your name?”  
“I’m Kurt, co-captain with Lopez here.”  
Blaine blinked and looked at him confused. “Oh. Why weren’t you at try-outs?”  
Kurt smirked at him and licked his lips, making Blaine’s knees shake. “You have plenty of time to show me your moves, don’t worry. I was sorting out something for glee club.”  
At the mention of the glee club Blaine’s eyes widened and he grinned. “You’re in glee? I’m trying out tomorrow.”  
Santana snorted again and Kurt glared at her as Blaine deflated. He looked back at Blaine and ran a finger across his jaw until he’d forced Blaine to look into his eyes. “Ignore her. I bet you’ll blow everyone away,” The bell rang and Kurt sighed, pulling back. “See you at practise Blaine. Don’t be late.” He waved as the girls pulled him away.  
Blaine’s heart soared until he came to a screeching halt at the door to the classroom. He knew interest when he saw it, it was coming off Kurt in waves but the boy was evidently interested in him, thinking he had the same things as Kurt himself. Would he be as wanted when he knew he didn’t? Blinking back tears he walked through the door and sat down next to Sam, ignoring his worried expression.

 

“Alright pansies, get your asses up here! Lopez! Hummel! Get these pathetic little wannabes into a line!” The coach roared into her bullhorn and Blaine jumped up from doing his stretches and ran to where Kurt was standing. A few weeks had passed since their encounter in the hallway and in that time they’d become friends, him fielding Kurt’s come-ons with coy innocence which probably did more to incite the other boy than push him away. He’d become popular and hung out with the glee guys and Cheerios, but with Kurt the most.  
Kurt smiled at him softly. “Always so eager to get up here, huh cutie?” Kurt rarely used his name and Blaine had become fond of his nickname.  
“I like to keep myself in your good books, not to mention coach terrifies me.”  
Kurt laughed softly as he measured Blaine’s stance. “Oh she’s a softie when she wants to be. She’s never lost a competition though.”  
Blaine cocked his head. “So being a hardass gets people to do things better?”  
“I never thought of it that way but sure, I guess.” Kurt replied then stepped back as Coach Sue stepped between them and glared into Blaine’s face.  
“I’ve decided something, young Burt Reynolds, and do you know what that is?”  
“No Coach.” He replied, looking steadfastly forward.  
“I don’t like your hair,” She snarled. “I don’t allow gel-heads in my squad. Wash it out by next practice or I’ll name you Crisco and have you be Becky’s assistant. Got me?”  
“Yes Coach.” He said and looked at Kurt imploringly as she somehow smiled while still snarling.  
“Don’t worry; I’ve got some products that’ll make you go from Medusa to Timberlake.” He winked, knowing what Blaine looked like without gel after talking about why he used gel, and why so much.  
Blaine sighed gratefully. “Thanks, Kurt.”  
“Besides, I don’t like gel on my pillows.” Kurt called as he walked away and Blaine blushed as a few heads turned to him. Most of the Cheerios knew that he’d caught the attention of the gorgeous head Cheerleader and were jealous of him. Most thought they were having sex but no amount of protests from Blaine had ever changed their minds, especially with the way Kurt treated him.

 

The next day he was stretching, trying not to reach up and touch his hair again. He and Kurt had spent hours after school working on getting his hair to be manageable, bouncy and soft and in the end he’d loved it, his breath taken away by his own reflection and he’d looked at Kurt next to him and tried hard not to imagine them in a few years time, rings around their fingers and Kurt’s fingers warm across his belly.  
Coach stopped her stroll around and looked down at him. “Nicely done, Anderson. I dare say you look good. Now, drop and give me 20.”  
Blaine bit back a groan. It was her way of showing affection and as he looked up and saw Kurt admiring him, he couldn’t complain.  
Some time later they were lined up again and Kurt had grabbed his hand twice from touching his hair, once with a firm glare which sent heat through Blaine’s blood.  
“Anderson! Top of the pyramid!” Coach yelled and they hurried into formation, Blaine flipping until he was on top, supported by Kurt who was usually top.  
Suddenly he felt Kurt’s arm tremble and his foot slipped, skimming the other boy’s back until his crotch came into contact with Kurt’s hand and they both fell, a startled cry on Kurt’s lips and hot shame flooding Blaine. So long trying to hold the gorgeous boy at arm’s length and now his secret was out. He doubled over in pretend pain and heard some of the others rush over.  
“Are you okay?” Brittany asked. “That must have hurt. I wouldn’t know but once I hit Artie in the crotch and-“  
“Brittany! Give him some air!” Kurt’s voice boomed and Blaine winced as he stood back up. At least Kurt wasn’t hurt.  
“Do you need to go to the nurse’s office?” Santana asked and Blaine shook his head.   
“I’m just going to sit down.”  
“Hell you will. I’ll take you home.” Kurt said and before he or the Coach could protest Kurt had him by the arm, all but dragging him off the field, their bags in his other hand.

 

The ride to his house is silent; neither of them tries to speak. Blaine too busy wallowing in shame and fear. Will Kurt out him now? Will he reject him? Kick him out the Cheerios? Force him out the New Directions? Take away everything he has at the school? He guesses he could last a few more months before he goes back to California and college, another reason why he didn’t want to have a romance with Kurt. Kurt was off to New York and he wouldn’t be the long distance romance, left to wallow in months apart until Kurt found himself someone new, someone better. Someone with a cock.  
Kurt parks and follows him as he walks up the path, unlocks the door and walks in, then Kurt’s dragging him up the stairs before he can ask if Kurt would like a drink or just get this over and yell at him.  
What he doesn’t expect, as Kurt turns back to him from shutting and locking the door, is sympathy in his eyes and behind that, want.  
“Did I break it?” Kurt asks and Blaine’s mind flags up a dozen warnings before he blinks and looks down at himself.  
“Uh, what?”  
“Your…y’know.”  
His eyes widen, Kurt can’t mean his hymen, what the hell would he even know about that? “Uhh no? I don’t…what do you know about those?”  
“Blaine I’m pretty sure I got the same sex ed lesson as you,” He says deadpan and Blaine blushes. “You know, I did wonder why you never got hard or even interested. Now I know.”  
“What are you going to do?” Blaine whispers, afraid of the things he’d thought up earlier, all the things Kurt could do because of what he is.  
“I want to see it.” He says, looking between Blaine’s pants and his eyes and the shorter man squawks.  
“You want to what?”  
“See. It. Well really I’d like to be in it but I don’t know if you’re ready for that.” Kurt replied, his fingers wrapping around the belt loops of Blaine’s uniform pants.  
Blaine gaped, his cheeks flaming as wetness gathered and he looked down and mumbled. “I am.”  
“You…seriously? You are?” Kurt asked, stunned then started pushing Blaine’s pants down but Blaine stopped him with a hand on his chest.  
“If you can promise me something,” He said, looking up into Kurt’s glasz eyes, watching as his soon to be lover’s pupils dilated and the swirling colours were slowly taken over by black. “That this isn’t just you getting off. I don’t want to do this and be left alone.”  
Kurt raised an eyebrow and he pushed Blaine back towards the bed, his face stony until Blaine’s legs hit the bed and he fell backwards, his butt hitting the soft mattress and sitting there, the other boy looming over him. “You think this is just some game? I’m not like them, Blaine. I’m not like Santana screwing whoever she can get into bed or Quinn rotating between my brother, Sam and whoever else. I’ve been after you since the day I saw you because this could be something, Blaine. I didn’t think I’d get this until I was in college but then you turn up with your cute body and your manners and your personality and screw my plans up, so screw you if you think I’m just doing this to get into your pants, Blaine Anderson.” He starts to step away but Blaine jumps up and grabs him.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Kurt. Sometimes I forget I’m not the only one out of place here. I was stupid and came to a stupid conclusion. I know you care about me, I-“  
“Love.” Kurt croaked and Blaine’s heart soared.  
“I love you too!” He blurted out and grinned when Kurt looked back at him and laughed. Suddenly he felt his legs swept out from under him as Kurt easily lifted him into his arms, kissed him and put him back onto the bed. Blaine scrambled backward until his back hit the pillows, Kurt following with a hungry look.  
“I’m going to make sure you never forget this.” Kurt whispered into his ear and Blaine let out a breathless giggle as Kurt pushed down his pants and the mandated Cheerio thong all at once.

 

It’s not how Blaine expects, and to be honest right now he doesn’t know exactly what he expects. Far from shoving his legs open and having a good stare, Kurt disrobes himself then lies down and captures his lips after they take off Blaine’s top. They kiss languidly for what feels like hours, enjoying the feel and fit of their bodies, their hands drifting over each other. Kurt finally settles one hand over his mound and lightly massages, not dipping his fingers in, he’s made it pretty obvious he wants to break Blaine’s hymen with his cock and Blaine’s more than okay with that. He’s been fantasising about it since he turned around to a sweet voice and first laid eyes on his new…lover? Boyfriend? He’s going to have to ask after, if it won’t drive Kurt away. His legs and pussy keep twitching as Kurt rubs and finally he starts massaging the now stiff clit and Blaine breaks away to pant. He’s getting wet, hot pleasure shooting up from his pussy throughout his system and the fluid is starting to make Kurt’s fingers slip so he grabs his wrist.  
“Blaine?” Kurt asks, leaning up from where he latched his mouth onto the other boy’s neck and looks at him. “You know you can stop this, if you don’t want to.”  
Blaine shakes his head and kisses Kurt’s lips. “No, I do, I do. It’s just your fingers are slipping.”  
Kurt stares for a second then realisation dawns. “Oh. Oh! Well, can I look now?”  
Blaine nods frantically and glasz stares into hazel for a few seconds before Kurt kisses his way south, light little presses of soft mouth to his tanned, overheated skin and he feels more fluid gush out of him. Kurt reaches his mound and kisses over it then looks down and gasps. Blaine tries to look down and see what Kurt’s looking at but leans his head back and arches, crying out as Kurt licks a stripe up his pussy. Heat floods through his system, sparking every nerve ending and making his thighs shake. He’s gushing and screaming and Kurt just keeps licking him until he’s done, sated and lying flat again.  
“Was that your first orgasm?” Kurt asks and Blaine looks at him. That was an orgasm? He’d always felt a little weird about giving himself pleasure, not sure exactly how to and then the idea of pushing his fingers in, breaking what he badly wanted his first, and hopefully only, lover to break felt wrong. He’d rubbed himself, sure and the little sparks and aches had left him feeling empty so he’d stopped, now he knew what he’d done to himself back then was nothing compared to the real thing.  
“Yes.” He whispers, feeling a little shy and Kurt surges up to kiss him.  
“You’re so beautiful,” He whispers reverently. “I’m going to make love to you now, okay?”  
“Yes,” He gulps, nodding frantically again. “Please, I’m ready.”  
Kurt rubs his cock over him, pushing up against him and retreating then looks at him. “You okay?”  
“Is it going to hurt?” He asks, gulping.  
Kurt’s eyes widen and he looks at him compassionately. “Oh sweetie, you know it will a tiny bit but I promise I’ll never hurt you. It’ll get better.”  
He knew that, he knows that and nods, biting his lip. Kurt rubs again and then starts pushing in. He feels it, the break, splitting open around the thick cock and he leans his head back and cries out. Kurt pushes, Blaine’s slick, tight heat helping the slide and suddenly he’s balls deep in him, the boy who’s been pursuing him, giving him all his attention and making him believe he could be perfect to someone is deep inside him, so deep and so perfect. He nods and Kurt pulls back, then pushes in again and Blaine screams, the orgasm was nothing like this. Everything feels lit up, his nerves are burning, he keeps gushing around Kurt’s cock and sees a tiny bit of red when Kurt pulls out and sobs. It’s so much, so good.  
Kurt fucks him, the beautiful boy he’d seen in the hallway weeks ago who told him it was ‘nice to meet you’ is now laid across his bed, panting and keening as his wet heat gives and takes, pulling him in deeper. Kurt lies on top of him, head tucked into the tanned, sweating neck and fucks, pushing into him, as deep as possible and Blaine chants his name, so he fucks harder and harder until Blaine is coming, spurting around him and spasming, drawing him deeper, deeper until Kurt seats himself and his orgasm pours into the other boy, filling him up and dribbling out a little as he pulls out.  
He drinks in the sight, Blaine; the always-together, exuberant, dapper boy of his dreams is wrecked. His tanned skin is red, a sheen of sweat covers his body and his pussy is red, swollen and splashed with white, their mixed come. He knows he probably looks the same, apart from the pussy; he just made it very evident that he has a cock, and now Blaine will never forget him, no matter what.  
Blaine makes grabby hands and Kurt lies down, snuggling up and pulling the comforter over them. They sleep for a while then Kurt fucks his ass, his mouth, his pussy again, then a few more times before it gets to Kurt’s curfew time and he has to leave the boy he’s pretty sure he loves far too deeply, lying in bed, softly snoring and looking like a debauched angel.

 

After their night together he’s interested, and pleased, to see not a lot changes. Kurt walks with him like always but their hands are linked and they become one of the school’s ‘it’ couples. Dangerous and fabulous, a force to be reckoned with. Other than the hand-holding, the quick squeezes at doorways where they don’t share a class, it’s not that different when they’re in public. The jealous looks are still there, Kurt still objectifies him and he still flirts but if anyone thought the head cheerleader would give preference to his ‘eye candy’ now that they’re dating, they quickly find out they’re wrong. Kurt is, if anything, a little harder on Blaine. He, Santana and Coach Sue expect more, more complicated routines, more back handsprings, more twists, more strength in his lifts and he’s often hurrying to pack up the bins before meeting Kurt at his car. It’s hard, it leaves him breathless and sweating but it thrills him. He’s always been a little eager for praise, to do more, to be more and all of this gives him it. When he manages some complicated move that some of the others are still a little wobbly on Kurt fucks him hard and fast in the shower for one mind-blowing half hour. When he gets the part of Danny in Grease Kurt takes him out for dinner and gives him a beautiful necklace with two initials, K and B hanging from it and almost gets them banned from Breadstix when a waiter nearly walks in on Blaine getting molested by his horny boyfriend.  
They keep testing each other, getting to know each other and becoming friends, deepening their relationship. Blaine calls Kurt ‘sweetie’ in front of their friends in a potentially reputation-ruining moment; if Kurt hadn’t raised an eyebrow and walked over to smack his ass then stage whispered that his ass was sweet enough for the both of them, thanks. Kurt makes Blaine ‘borrow’ one of the extra Cheerio skirts and dance around his room when no-one’s in the house, bending over and spinning around so Kurt sees a glimpse every time he moves. He’s not a girl, he hates that his genitalia could make him open to ridicule but he has to admit he doesn’t mind when Kurt wrestles him to the ground and forces him to take it on the soft carpet, his arms trapped under Kurt’s wrapped around his waist.

 

They go along with their relationship in a blissful haze, ignoring the possibility that it would all get ripped away when the school year ends. Kurt’s applied to NYADA and was only focused on there until Blaine had come to him, tears in his wide hazel eyes and he’d broken down and applied to the same ones as Blaine too, but he was still focused on New York. Blaine understood. It had been his dream for years, just like going home to California had been Blaine’s since he’d moved to Lima. Mercedes had planned to go there, as had Santana, Britt and Rachel. Puck was going to California and the strange friendship he’d struck up with the bad boy after Kurt had introduced them and they’d all hung out when Puck had spent time at the Hummel’s and the three times he’d followed Blaine home like a puppy, reassured him. He’d phoned Kurt in a panic the first time it had happened but Kurt had explained, Puck did things like that. With his troubled home life he was constantly eager for people who actually cared and a family. Kurt had told him about Blaine’s home life and he’d heard from Blaine himself on one of the times Puck had turned up at the Hummel’s to hang with Kurt and get some attention from Burt, so when Blaine had gone home, Puck had followed. He’d invited the boy in, introducing him to his dad and, while confused, over time Bradley Anderson warmed to him just like Burt had. They talked football and cars and arranged to have cookouts when the weather was nice. Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Bradley and Puck, a strange little happy family.  
Then things started falling apart.  
Mercedes got noticed by a talent scout at one of her little shows she put on sometimes and she was suddenly off to LA. Brittany’s low GPA meant she wouldn’t graduate but something she’d drawn on a test paper, or application (Blaine was never sure) had been tested and suddenly she was off to MIT. Even Santana wasn’t sure. She’d talked about cheer scholarships then another day would be New York, another day she was going to follow Mercedes, then she was going to go to a college close to Britt. No-one was ever sure, least of all Santana so it wasn’t unusual for Kurt to suddenly become a bit distant and confused, unsure of what was going on and whether New York was really where his destiny was any more.  
The day of the confirmation letters to be received Blaine was happy. He’d gotten his. His dad had driven over to the school at lunch time and handed him a nice stack and they’d gone out to sit on the car bonnet to look at them. CSU Northridge, California college of Music in LA, AMDA, SFCoM and a couple of others with cheer possibilities had accepted him and he’d spent ten minutes screaming and bouncing, hugging his dad before tearing off to find Kurt. He hadn’t found him by the end of school and he looked at his phone to realise a text had come in about fifteen minutes ago from his boyfriend.  
I need you – K  
Blaine raised his eyebrow. Kurt never skipped class and he never texted him like that for a booty call, something that Kurt hated when people called it that. He texted back and tucked his phone back into his bag, grabbing his keys and sped off to Kurt’s house.

 

Burt answered the door and Blaine’s eyebrows almost met his hairline. Kurt would never call to make out or have sex with his dad in the house. Burt had long since accepted the idea that his boy and the sweet, dapper young man that spent most of his time at his house weren’t just holding hands when they were alone but he didn’t want to see or hear it and they had an agreement based on their mutual respect and mortification that nothing would happen except kissing with Burt home. The older man’s eyes were red and looked at him with sympathy.  
“He’s upstairs kid. He needs you right now.” His deep voice is tinged with sadness and it has Blaine racing upstairs to where Kurt’s door is firmly closed.  
He knocks and places his ear against it. He can hear faint sobs and opens the door, relieved to see Kurt hasn’t locked it. He hates talking through doors. The scene breaks his heart and scares him. His usually poised and perfect boyfriend is sitting on his bed, his uniform on the floor, a simple t-shirt and jeans cover his fit form and he’s staring down at the uniform, his hair a mess and his skin blotchy from his evident crying. “Oh baby,” He whispers and climbs onto the bed, hugging Kurt from behind and he sees the crumpled paper on the bed next to them. “Kurt? What’s this?”  
Kurt sniffles and grabs it, shoving it at Blaine and croaks. “Read it.”  
He takes it and skims over, the words NYADA, regret, talented, sorry and good luck jump out at him. It’s Kurt’s NYADA letter, a rejection letter and he almost starts crying himself. “Oh Kurt, I’m so sorry.”  
“I’m not good enough.” Kurt sniffs and Blaine glares at him.  
“Bullshit,” He says and ignores the incredulous stare of his boyfriend. “You’re twice as talented as any of those people they accepted; you’re just too special for them. Maybe NYADA really isn’t your destiny, Kurt. Maybe it’s somewhere else, maybe…” He trails off and sees the stack of envelopes on the desk, a couple even look like the same places he’d gotten letters from as the corners stick out and he can see the emblems. “Maybe one of these is. Kurt, haven’t you looked at them?”  
“No. Rachel and I were going to open our letters at the same time. She got accepted, I came home.” Kurt replies and his wary gaze spurs Blaine into action, grabbing the envelopes and thrusting them at him.  
“The open them, Kurt. NYADA isn’t the end of the world and it’s not the only college in the country, you and I both know that.”  
“Blaine…”  
He sighs and runs his hand through his curls. He gets it, Kurt’s had enough rejection but he can bet at least one of them has accepted and if they’re lucky, one of the ones Blaine’s been accepted to and one he wants to go to. “Okay,” He says and sits down on the corner of the bed, looking into his boyfriend’s glasz eyes. “Don’t do this for you, do it for me. Maybe our story doesn’t end here, Kurt. We entered into this thing knowing our roads diverged, maybe they don’t. Maybe we’re meant to carry on going, grow old together. Doesn’t that sound amazing?” He asks and Kurt nods shakily. He can see Burt in the doorway, watching them with awe, his eyes filled with proud, happy tears. “Then open the letters. Make my dream come true. It all starts with them.”  
Kurt finally takes the envelopes, still staring at Blaine and opens the first one. It’s from SFCoM and the light in Kurt’s eyes goes a little dimmer again and he throws it across the room. The next, from CCM makes Kurt raise his eyebrow and it goes next to them. The next, from AMDA gets a tiny laugh and the last, Northridge which Blaine had secretly put as his favourite gets a gasp and shoved back into his face. He sees the words ‘performances’ and realises the Kurt got the same one as him. The scouts from Northridge had seen them at Regionals and were only too eager to have them. He shrieks and leaps into Kurt’s arms, them both giggling and Burt leans over and grabs the letter, giving his own little whoop before rumbling off, probably to ring Blaine’s dad.  
They come down from their high and Kurt captures his lips in a deep kiss. Their lips slide together, tongues licking for a while then break away, wide grins stretching their lips.  
“You know what I saw the first day I saw you?” Kurt asks and Blaine’s pretty sure he knows, a pretty face, a hot ass and interesting style but he shakes his head, indulging his boyfriend. “I saw, yes a hot, sexy piece of ass, but someone who could make my senior year interesting and special.”  
He gapes a little and blushes, ducking his head and looks at Kurt through his eyelashes. “I think I saw the same. So did I?”  
Kurt laughs, a tinkling, melodic thing that long ago became Blaine’s favourite sound. “Oh cutie,” He whispers. “You made it magical.”


End file.
